El destino de Naruto, la grandeza
by BlitsWolfer
Summary: Naruto es maltratado en la aldea de la hoja pero todo eso cambia con la llegada de un hombre... uzumaki,¿uzushiogakure?-¿quien es karin? Naruto/?/?/?
1. Chapter 1

Eh aqui mi primera historia, es una adaptacion de una historia de un amigo de foros dz

espero que les guste y ya saben dejen reviews si les gusto y si no... también dejen reviews de critica XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, si fuera dueño de naruto haría que golpeara constantemente a emo-suke

Prologo:

Naruto Uzumaki es un pequeño rubio huérfano que reside en Konohagakure no sato

o también conocida como la aldea de la hoja

Todos los aldeanos le decían que fue abandonado por sus padres por ser un demonio…. O eso creían ellos, para que después el pequeño llorara desconsoladamente. Los aldeanos y ninjas de la hoja lo maltrataban y/o insultaban sin que el niño supiera porque era agredido constantemente. Sufrir muchos maltratos, sumado a no tener padres que lo quisieran o lo protejieran, era un infierno en vida para un simple pequeño de 6 años

-Konohagakure no sato—

Ahí está el demonio no dejen que escape-gritaba un aldeano señalando a Naruto y a la vez llamando la atención de una turba de aldeanos que fueron tras el pequeño Naruto.

Naruto sabiendo lo que pasaría si lo atrapaban corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero su pequeño cuerpo se cansó muy rápido y cayó al suelo cansado mientras las personas se acercaban a él y lo empezaban a golpear con todo lo que tuvieran cerca

¿P-por que me golpean?-Preguntaba entre sollozos a los aldeanos que lo golpeaban sin piedad

!Déjenlo!-Se oyó una voz autoritaria mientras los aldeanos fueron arrastrados lejos de Naruto por una corriente de aire fuerte

¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué proteges a ese demonio?-Vociferaba un aldeano mientras muchos lo respaldaban porque querían seguir golpeando al ``demonio``

¿Quién soy? No importa…-Respondió el enmascarado para continuar diciendo-

Lo que verdaderamente importa, es que los matare a todos-Las palabras del sujeto asustaban a los aldeanos que estaban, anteriormente golpeando al pequeño Naruto que en estos momentos estaba igual o más asustado que los aldeanos-No soportare que golpeen a un niño indefenso-Dime pequeño, ¿como te llamas?- pregunto amablemente mientras golpeaba y mataba a los aldeanos

M-me… Me lla-llamo Na-Naruto Uzumaki señor… —respondía Naruto observando con mucho miedo como el enmascarado mataba a los aldeanos… Era raro, sentía miedo, pero también sentía que podía confiar en el… era como si algo los conectase—

—Mmm… ¿Un Uzumaki eh? Jaja… Yo soy Mukade … Uzumaki Mukade—dijo mientras se sacaba la máscara que cubría su rostro. Pelo rojizo, sus ojos eran morados con ciertos tonos de gris, además de ser increíblemente alto debía medir 1.88…Naruto quedo atónito por lo que él le dijo… Era un Uzumaki, eso significaba que tenía familia y que no estaba solo en mundo. Eso, lo puso muy feliz—Ah… Por cierto soy su tío… Hermano de Kushina Uzumaki la "Akai no Chisio Habanero" y… Cuñado de Minato Namikaze el "Konoha no Kiirio Senkō" y Yondaime Hokage—Naruto quedo mucho más atónito… Él era hijo del Yondaime Hokage—

Mmm… Por lo visto aquí te maltratan... Te llevare conmigo… Sobrino—Dijo Mukade, le dio una sonrisa amigable que Naruto contesto y lo levanto del piso—Súbete a mi espalda—Se agacho para que Naruto subiera… El dudo por unos segundos pero le había dicho que era su tío por lo que debía confiar en él, acto seguido se subió a su espalda—

Así comenzaron su viaje… Naruto no sabía a donde irían por lo que le pregunto a Mukade, él le respondió que irían a Uzushiogakure no Sato y procedió a contarle la historia de los padres de Naruto y sobre Uzu y que quedaban unos 100 Uzumakis, solo que se habían ocultado por todo el Continente y el empezó a juntar los y a reconstruir su antigua ciudad que fue destruida.

También le contó que habían algunos niños de su edad y que seguramente se llevaría bien con ellos y con su hijo Dan de 7 años también le contó que todos los Uzumaki eran de pelo rojo, por lo que Naruto le pregunto porque él era rubio y él le dijo que por su padre Minato es que él es rubio

Jaja… sabes te pareces mucho a Minato. Eres igual a él cuándo tenía tu edad…—Mukade se puso algo nostálgico al recordar a Minato y a su querida hermana Kushina—

Así pasaron horas hasta que se hizo de noche… Era noche de luna llena por lo que Naruto se asusto

Tío, tío hay que protegernos en la aldea…—Naruto se puso triste al recordar la aldea y todas las veces que lo golpeaban y todo lo que sufrió—Me contaron que en las noches de luna llena un enorme zorro con muchas colas ataca y se come a la gente, y en especial a los niños rubios... —Dijo con miedo—

…Esos de la aldea… ¡Los matare! —Pensaba enojado Mukade y le contesto a Naruto—Tranquilo, lo que te contaron es mentira lo hicieron para asustarte... —Naruto se tranquilizó al saber eso—Pero… No te contaron que exista… ¡Un monstruo de las cosquillas! —Y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Naruto que empezó a reír fuertemente—Cosquillas, cosquillas, cosquillas—repetía Mukade —

Están rodeados será mejor que nos den todo su dinero—De golpe 12 sujetos salieron de las sombras del bosque, pero se asustaron al ver un…—U-u-Uzumaki… Mukade Uzumaki… Mierda —Los tipos al reconocer a Mukade se asustaron pues él era un famosísimo caza recompensas, los tipos salieron corriendo como si se los llevara el diablo—

¿Por qué corrieron al reconocerte tío? —Pregunto Naruto— ¿Son amigos tuyos? —Pregunto otra vez muy inocente… Mukade le siguió la corriente y dijo—

No, no son mis amigos… ¿Son amigos tuyos? —Mukade se golpeó mentalmente al preguntarle eso, era obvio que no tendría amigos por como lo trataba. Y se sintió aún más basura al ver como Naruto empezaba a llorar al recordar como lo trataban los niños—Yo… Perdón por preguntarte… Naruto—Dijo enseguida al ver la cara de Naruto—

No… no importa tío… Ahora sé que en Uzuchokagure tendré amigos —Mukade empezó a reírse fuertemente y le dijo—

Naruto—Dijo entre risas—Es… Uzushiogakure, no Uzuchokagure…—Entonces Naruto se puso avergonzó, pero luego empezó a reírse—Jaja, no importa errores cometen todos… Menos yo que soy perfectamente…—Pero antes de que terminase de hablar Naruto lo interrumpió—

¿Perfectamente engreído y tonto? —Pregunto Naruto pero al ver la cara de Mukade pidió perdón y agacho la cabeza—

Jaja… Eres igual a Kushina, no te preocupes no me enoje contigo Naruto…—Dijo Mukade—Además… Tienes razón soy perfectamente engreído y tonto. Pero por lo menos soy perfecto en algo ¿no? —Entonces Naruto comenzó a reírse junto con Mukade.

Luego comieron unos peces que atrapo el uzumaki mayor mientras charlaban y fueron a dormir ya que Naruto estaba muy emocionado y quería llegar lo más pronto posible a Uzushiogakure—Buenas Noches Naruto, recuerda que en 3 días llegaremos a Uzu… Que descanses y recuerda Uzushiogakure, no Uzuchokagure Jaja… Que descanses bien Naruto… ¿Naruto? Jaja se durmió…

y eh aqui el primer capitulo espero que les aya gustado y si quieren mas dejenlo en los reviews, entonces are actualizacion cada 4 dias

se despide BlitsWolfer


	2. Llegada a uzu, vuelta a konoha

Aqui BlitsWolfer trayéndoles este nuevo cap ya que me anime a subirlo y ya que estamos esperando, VAMOS

Aah…—Naruto lanza un bostezo de satisfacción ya que, por primera ves en mucho tiempo, había podido dormir bien—Que bien dormí ¿Eh?, ¿E-estoy volando? —Pregunto Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor—

Oh… Ya despertó Naruto-sama—se escucho una voz gruesa proveniente de lo que llevaba a Naruto —

¿Quién eres?—Pregunto con miedo Naruto ya que pensaba que lo habían secuestrado—

Soy Dākuīguru y soy una invocación de Mukade-sama—Hablo la gran invocación—Y… Antes que preguntes, soy un águila—volvió a hablar—

¡Naruto! Veo que despertaste—Hablo Mukade que se quedo callado hasta ahora porque estaba meditando—

¿Cómo hiciste que esta cosa con plumas apareciera?—Pregunto Naruto haciendo que la "cosa con plumas" se enojase ya que eso era un insulto para el orgullo de la cosa con plu…que diga, el águila, y Mukade soltara una risa—

Fácil Naruto mira una invocación es…—Y Mukade estuvo 30 minutos explicándole a Naruto, debieron decirle que a Naruto le costaba entender algunas cosas—Ahora… ¿Entendiste?—Le pregunto Mukade a Naruto cansado de explicarle muchas veces lo mismo—

Si… Ahora si entendí—"Por fin entendió" pensaba Mukade feliz de no tener que explicarle mas

"Este chico es subnormal ¿no?" pensaba Dākuīguru—

Luego de volar por 4 horas se detuvieron a tomar agua y comer un poco, o debería decir mucho… Parece que a todos los Uzumaki les encantaba el ramen ya que Mukade tenía guardado 10 pergaminos en los cuales cada uno tenia una dotación que para una persona normal duraría 2 meses pero para un Uzumaki no llegaría ni siquiera a 5 semanas y menos para 2

¡Ramen! Amo el ramen—Naruto empezó a festejar porque había ramen pero empezó a recordar a Konoha, y que solo en Ichiraku Ramen lo trataban bien, en especial Ayame, lachica que era hija del dueño la cual tenía 8 años lo miraba con un sonrojo ya que ella pensó que Naruto era lindo con esas marcas de bigotes, casi como un gatito y eso fue algo que Naruto jamás pudo, ni puede entender—

Por supuesto Naruto todo Uzumaki debe amar el ramen sino no es un Uzumaki… O eso digo yo jaja…—dice Mukade mientras una gota cae por la nuca de la invocación—

No creo que sea para tanto, yo probé un poco y me gusto algo pero no tanto así. Ustedes los Uzumaki son un caso perdido—Dijo la gran Invocación mientras recordaba a la familia de Mukade a quien el los llamaba "locos por el ramen" y en especial su hijo y su primo. Ellos eran unos grandes fanáticos del ramen incluso hacían competencias por quien comía más—

Partieron de nuevo en la gran ave. Los minutos pasaron, luego las horas, y así los días en los que Naruto fue conociendo mejor a su tio, hasta que llegaron a Uzushiogakure… Allí vieron a muchas personas, al parecer esperándolos, cuando llegaron todos los recibieron muy felices de ver a otro Uzumaki mas

Aquí esta Naruto Uzumaki—Todos se acercaron a verlo en especial algunas chicas que lo miraban con corazones en los ojos ya que muchas de ellas pensaron que se veía kawai— ¡Pedófilas! Corre Naruto que no te atrapen—Dijo Mukade agarrando de la mano a Naruto y llevándoselo a la torre del Uzukage mientras la gente lo miraban con gotas en la nuca—Listo, llegamos ahora veamos a tu abuelo—Dijo a Naruto—

¿Cómo que mi abuelo? ¿No íbamos a ver al Uzukage? Espera, ¿El Uzukage es mi abuelo?—Pregunto Naruto—

Si Naruto, el Uzukage es tu abuelo por lo tanto mi padre… Y desde te aviso que es muy malo y enojón—Respondió Mukade mientras se reía recordando lo cascarrabias que podía ser su padre—

Tu eres tonto y engreído y jamás te he dicho nada, ahora mientes diciéndole a mi nietito que soy muy malo y enojón—Dijo el viejo Uzukage mientras simulaba llorar—*snif* *snif* eres muy malo—Continuo el Uzukage—Bueno ya… Soy Shishio Uzumaki el Nidaime Uzukage y tú debes ser mi nieto, Naruto Uzumaki—Dijo Shishio—

Si Viejo Uzukage, soy Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo—Contesto Naruto haciendo enojar a Shishio y que se le resaltara la vena de la frente ya que el estaba en su edad dorada… según el claro —Oye Mukade nii-san… ¿Qué le pasa al Viejo Uzukage?—Pregunto Naruto haciendo enojar más al Uzukage—

Pasa que me dijiste "Viejo Uzukage", eso es lo que pasa mocoso—Dijo el Uzukage—Pero eso no importa-ya mas calmado y con una sonrisa le dice a nuestro pequeño protagonista- ahora Naruto… Veras… En Konoha no te trataban muy bien que digamos, —Naruto empezó a ponerse triste al recordar lo que sufrió allí—pero eso cambiara, ahora eres de Uzushiogakure e iras a la academia… Ahora quiero que vayas a conocer gente, te recomiendo que busques a karin, tengo el presentimiento de que se llevaran bien —naruto estaba llorando de la felicidad ya que por fin después de años de tortura podia ser feliz con gente que de verdad lo querían.. cuando se dio cuento de lo que le dijo su abuelo y le pregunto-¿Quién es karin?

Mientras tanto en Konohagakure no Sato no todo era color de rosa

Quiero que hagan grupos de búsqueda para encontrar a Naruto—Dijo el Hokage—

Hokage-Sama han venido 3 emisarios que dicen ser de Uzushiogakure—Dijo un ninja peli plateado—

¿U-Uzushiogakure? Diles que pasen—Dijo el Hokage con nerviosismo y curiosidad— ¿Cómo puede ser posible?, ¿Si Uzushiogakure fue destruida en la Tercer Gran Guerra Ninja?—Pensaba el Hokage con un poco de miedo ya que si era cierto que eran ninjas de uzushiogakure, eran poderosos entonces ya que uzu tenia los mejores ninjas expertos en fuinjutsu—

Si Hokage-Sama—Entonces entraron 3 sujetos con bandas ninjas de Uzu—

Hokage-Sama—Hablo un tipo que medía 1.85, pelo rojo, y delgado—Soy Juni Uzumaki, ella es Hana—Dijo señalando a una chica de 1.60, pelo morado y algo rellenita—Y el Yamaru—Dijo señalando ahora a un tipo de pelo negro muy alto debía medir más de 2 metros, era como un oso cuando está parado en patas, pero un poco menos alto—Antes que pregunte debo decirle que no son Uzumaki completamente de sangre ya que sus madres no eran Uzumaki… Y vinimos para firmar un acuerdo con Konoha—Dijo Juni Uzumaki al Hokage—

Uzushiogakure no Sato

Hola Uzumaki no pelirrojo, yo soy Kusho—Dijo un niño pelirrojo a Naruto—Ella es Tayuya—Dijo señalando a una niña pelirroja muy bonita—Ella es Karin—Karin era, como muchos Uzumaki, pelirroja y también bonita—

H-hola s-soy Narut-to Uzumaki—Dijo tímidamente Naruto y bastante nervioso, ya que nadie le hablaba en Konoha y si lo hacían era para insultarle y pegarle—

No tengas miedo, no somos como en Konoha, nosotros no discriminamos a nadie y menos a un niño tan lindo como tú—Dijo otra chica de unos 13 años—Ay espera mama no, no quiero ir quiero comer más ramen—

Ya comiste mucho, nos vamos—Dijo la madre de la chica—

¡Ay no! Hay que ir rápido a la academia vamos, ven Naruto—Dijo Kusho corriendo rápido hacia la academia—

Konohagakure no Sato

Entonces Naruto se quedara con ustedes… Sé que allí será tratado bien y tendrá amigos… O eso espero—Dijo el sandaime triste, ya que no vería por un largo tiempo a la persona que considera y queria como a un nieto—

No se preocupe Hokage-Sama… Cuando se gradúe como Gennin le dejaremos decidir si quiere ser ninja de Uzu o de Konoha…—Dijo Hana—

Muchas gracias… Entonces, que les vaya bien en su regreso a Uzu—Dijo el Hokage a los ninjas de Uzu mientras estos se despedian y se hiban en un shunshin—

Uzushiogakure no Sato

Bien alumnos les presento a un nuevo compañero… Puedes pasar—Entro Naruto al salón, todos lo miraban haciendo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso—Preséntate

—S-soy Na-Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo—Dijo Naruto—Y seré el próximo Hokage, para que la gente de Konoha me reconozca y no me traten mal—Volvió a decir feliz y ahora con confianza—

—Yo voy a ser el Próximo Uzukage, así que quiero que seamos amigos para que en el futuro no haya conflictos entre nosotros—Dijo un niño peliblanco bastante parecido a Naruto—

—shiro… Vuelve a tu lugar—Dijo el maestro—Bueno… Yo soy el maestro Taiga… Taiga Namikaze—volvió ah decir el maestro mientras miraba como reaccionaba naruto el cual no reacciono, lo cual le sorprendió ya que penso que Mukade le diría sobre su patrimonio—''Debe ser que a Mukade se le olvido decirle''—ignorando el hecho de que al pequeño naruto no le presto atención al apellido de su sensei debido a que sentía mucha emoción y tenia ganas de conocer personas

Así continuo la clase, un tanto aburrida para Naruto

 _ **Time skip: 6 AÑOS DESPUES**_

Naruto vamos despierta, nos queda 2 días para llegar a Konoha—Dijo una pelirroja— ¡NARUTO DESPIERTA!—Grito asustando a Naruto que se callo de la cama a lo cual la chica aprovecho ara darle un golpe a Naruto—

Karin no golpees a Naruto—Dijo un hombre alto—

—Sí, Mukade-Sensei —Respondió Karin—

—Naruto, Karin, Shiro… Nos vamos ahora—Ordeno Mukade—

Naruto había cambiado, un poco, pero había cambiado obviamente era más alto ya no era rubio ahora era, extrañamente, pelirrojo-rubio,(cierto zorro tubo que ver) sus compañeros, Karin Uzumaki que había descubierto hace 3 años era su prima, y Dan su primo hijo de su sensei. Y Mukade quien era nada mas y nada menos que su sensei, tuvo la mala suerte de que le tocara un sensei muy estricto y sus castigos eran los peores, una vez Naruto tuvo que estar 21 días sin comer ramen para que se acostumbrase a comer otras cosas y no solo ramen

Konohagakure no Sato

Por fin llegamos, podre convertirme en Chunnin al fin—Festejaba Naruto mientras su equipo entraba al edificio donde se haria la primera parte de este—

Quiten ese patético genjutsu, este es el piso 2, no 3. ¿Acaso creen que alguien de La Elite (sí, claro elite) como yo caería en eso?—Hablo un Uchiha llamado Sasuke (Si ese que muchos odiamos) —

Oh… Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki ¿y tú?—Dijo Naruto al Uchiha, pero al ver que lo ignoraba—Oye… No me ignores maldito—Entonces mando una patada hacia la cara del Uchiha que se había volteado, sorprendiéndolo pero naruto detuvo paro la patada antes de que Sasuke reciba el impacto—

No tenías que detener la patada, no me habría dolido nada además que puedo bloquearla yo solo—Dijo Sasuke—Por cierto, no tengo que darle mi nombre a un debilucho como tú, yo soy un Uchiha de la elite dobe—Eso causo un enojo en Naruto—

¿Qué?, ¿Eres de la elite y no pudiste hacer nada cuando aniquilaron tu clan? Patético—Dijo Karin a Sasuke haciendo que varios se alejaran, esto olía a pelea y no querían involucrarse o salir lastimados—

Bueno gente espero que les alla gustado y si quereis mas abisenme que de ahora en adelante subire cada 2 dias

Se Despide BlitzWolfer


End file.
